Une journée inoubliable à mesure que les larmes passent
by starck29
Summary: Tu étais sa seule, tu étais le seul à la considérer comme quelqu'un d'humain. Petite histoire entre un frère et une soeur dans un monde bien trop triste pour eux. ( ce passe dans un univers crossover dont je publierai le reste de l'histoire un jour )


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les droits sont à Square Enix et Disney._

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du fof, il fallait écrire sur le thème " Gardien " en une heure. Cet OS ce passe dans un univers que j'ai " crée ", il s'agit en fait d'un crossover de plus d'une quinzaine d'univers différents. Il s'agissait aussi de ma première fanfiction à l'époque. Je compte d'ailleur bientôt la publier ( c'est une fic de 11 tomes donc y en aura pour un bout de temps à tout publier ). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, n'hésita pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture._

 **Une journée inoubliable à mesure que les larmes passent**

Tu esquivas une autre branche d'arbre et réussit à trouver une grotte où t'abriter. La tempête faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures, mais tu refusais d'abandonner, de l'abandonner. Si seulement tu savais ce l'avait mise dans cet état. De vous deux ça avait toujours été elle la plus réfléchie, pourquoi était-elle partie ? Si seulement tu le savais. S'enfuir toute seule dans la foret n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais tu ne veux pas faire marche arrière. Elle devait-être terrorisée par cette tempête. Tu te relèves, voyant que la tempête c'est quelque peu calmée. Si tu avais put savoir à l'époque, est-ce que tu aurais fais cette promesse ?

Toujours est-il que tu continues d'avancer, jusqu'à arriver dans une petite clairière Et tu la voies, son manteau noir dégouline d'eau, tout comme ces cheveux noirs. Elle se retourne en t'entendant arriver.

 **-Grand frère ?**

On aurait dit un murmure, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle se jette dans tes bras et elle commence à pleurer. Tu la prend dans tes bras pour la consoler.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu partie Xion ? De nous deux c'est moi qui suit l'impulsif, pas toi.**

 **-Ils veulent m'emmener loin de toi, grand frère, je ne veux pas être séparé de toi. Tu as toujours été le seul à me considérer comme étant de ta famille.**

Tu prend sa tête entre tes mains pour qu'elle te regarde.

 **-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose Xion, et malheureusement, ta présence ne ferait que m'embêter. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Alors fais-moi un beau sourire maintenant.**

Tu te retournes juste à temps pour voir trois loups argentés s'approcher de toi. Tu sais que leur morsure est paralysante, il leur suffira d'un coup pour vous tuer.

 **-Reste derrière-moi Xion. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger, j'en fais la promesse.**

Ta keyblade apparaît dans ta main droite et tu les charges. Tu élimines le premier d'entre-eux avec un sort de glace avant d'attaquer les deux autres. Mais ils arrivent à te plaquer au sol, alors que ta keyblade est hors de portée. Tu vois un jet de flammes les balayer. Tu te relèves et tu te retournes pour la voir, elle a une keyblade à la main. Elle est noire, avec un cristal bleu au sommet de la garde. Tu la vois s'effondrer par terre. Tu accoures à ces côtés pour la prendre dans tes bras. Elle s'est endormie.

Vous rentrez au manoir, puis tu la couches dans son lit. Une fois que tu es sur qu'elle dort tu ouvres un portail à travers les ténèbres et tu t'y engouffres. Tu arrives au pied d'un volcan. Tu sens une présence derrière-toi, tu te retournes et tu vois que c'est elle.

 **-Bloquez tout ces souvenirs de moi, qu'elle ne sache pas que j'ai un jour existé.**

 **-Au risque de modifier vos mémoires de façon définitive, Vanitas ?**

 **-Faites-le, puis partez. Disparaissez pour de bon, sinon ils continueront. Partez là où ils ne vous retrouverons pas, Naminé.**

Tu sentis une autre présence, beaucoup plus ténébreuse. Tu la reconnaîtrais entre mille : Xemnas.

 **-Je le ferais, si vous la laissez en dehors de cette histoire.**

Voilà ce que tu es : un ange gardien.


End file.
